Sleepover
by JELLYBABIE
Summary: London and Maddie get to know each other better at one of their sleepovers. Slashiness.


Disclaimer: I don't own disney unfortunatly.

This is my 1st fanfic i hope you like it...........

Maddie and London were sitting on the couch in London's suite. London was hosting the latest sleepover and the girls had just ordered in some room service and were settling down to watch a movie that they had picked from what was available on the hotel cable, the choice wasn't very good so as well as watching the movie the girls were chatting and eating. They were both in their pj's and snuggled in to a huge duvet. They were talking about the usual things they always talk about such as clothes and shopping - well London did most of the talking while Maddie listened and nodded occasionally throwing in the odd comment about someone's outfit that she had seen on TV.

"I've just got sent this season's hot new platform heals from Gucci - They are to die for!" said London. "Oh my God, are they the ones you showed me in the magazine on Tuesday?" replied Maddie.

"Uhu, they also sent some other stuff that is so last season," London said "You can have it if you want Maddie." "Thanks, I guess" said Maddie.

Just then London's cell phone rang, indicating that she had received a text message, the tone was 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. London grabbed her phone and read the text. Maddie smirked, "You know London, you're only allowed to have that tone if you have _actually have _kissed a girl!" she said jokingly.

"Yea, I know." replied London nonchalantly as she began to reply to the message.

This made Maddie's eyes go wide with shock! _She must be joking _she thought to herself _but her face seemed so serious, she didn't even flinch when I said that._ Londonflipped her phone closed and looked up at Maddie who had her eyebrows drawn downwards as if she was concentrating real hard on thinking about something.

"So" London said.

"So?" said Maddie, "Who did you kiss?" Maddie half expected London to tell her that she was just kidding.

"Connie, well actually it was more like she kissed me" London replied as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Maddie's eyes popped out of her head, she couldn't believe that her best friend had kissed a girl and not even bothered to tell her about it.

"London, I can't believe you never told me. When, where, why" Maddie rambled at a million miles a minute. "Hey slow down sista - one question at a time". London wasn't the quickest, even at the best of times.

"OK, When?" Maddie asked.

"It wasn't long after I started at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. She was totally obsessed with me - well who wouldn't be - she just cornered me one day and kept going on about how great I was and how cool it was that I came to her school and was I going out with anyone, and when I said no, she kinda pounced on me."

Maddie was taken aback but also rather curious - she had never been with a girl that way and part of her always wondered what it would be like. Se didn't wanted London to think that she was nervous about the whole subject seen as London was so clearly not, so she continued talking -"OK, well, how was it?" she asked.

"It was OK I guess, it didn't last very long, it was kinda sweet tho, but when she stated rambling on about how she wanted me to be her girlfriend I just had to put the girl straight then and there - that girl is so dumb and she isn't even that hot!"

"Not even that hot!" Maddie corrected London.

"Huh?" said London with a look on her face that she was lost.

"Not even that hot, not isn't even that hot, or even just, isn't that that hot. Proper English London!" Maddie exclaimed - poor grammar was one of her pet peeves!

"I wasn't speaking English Maddie, I was speaking American! Duh!" London retorted. Maddie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what about you Maddie, haven't you ever kissed a girl?" London asked genuinely interested. Maddie shifted nervously, she was starting to get that feeling of inadequacy. "No" was her quiet reply as she put her head down.

Aw thought London_ poor little poor girl never kissed a girl; Maddie always seems to get the raw deal. She has to work, her clothes are cheap and now this._

"Well, do you want to?" asked London.

"I guess so." said Maddie "I mean I've thought about it but never really found anyone to kiss me." There was a pause as the wheels in London's brain slowly started to move into gear. "I'll kiss you" she said finally.

"What!" Maddie's head shot up.

"Well if you want me to, I'll kiss you. We're friends Maddie, what better person is there to experience your first girl kiss with than me huh?" Maddie's heart rate seemed to double in those few short seconds. _She's right I suppose, _thought Maddie,_ so why do I feel so God damn nervous?_

"I'll even wear my lip gloss that makes my lips extra pouty" joked London, pouting, and trying to lighten the atmosphere.

She couldn't refuse - could she - _that would make me look weird, she'll think I'm a homophobe or that I don't like her, _Maddie thought. She looked into London's eyes and seen a glimmer of hope there like a kid at Christmas waiting to see if Santa brought any toys. _Whets the harm_ she finally thought.

"OK London, its very kind of you to offer but you don't have to you know."

"I know" said London.

As soon as London had said those words Maddie knew that there was no going back. She suddenly started to worry. _What if I'm a bad kisser _she thought and her mind started to run away with thoughts.

London took Maddie's science as her cue and started to lean over towards the other girl. They were inches apart, then centimeters. Maddie could hear her heart beat in her ears and wondered if London could hear it too. London leant in and closed the gap bringing her soft lips on to Maddie's. They remained like this for a few seconds not moving a muscle.

Maddie was starting to calm down by now and was starting to get into the kiss, when all of a sudden London drew back and broke the contact. Maddie felt like someone had just pulled the blanket off her when she was just getting cozy.

London smiled at Maddie and said "Well?"

"Well!" Maddie said a bit too loudly. London was shocked. _What did I do wrong?_ She thought. "That wasn't a proper kiss" Maddie spat. She leaned over and put a hand behind London's neck and pulled their faces together again. Their lips met as before but Maddie deepened the kiss, tilting her head and opening her mouth slightly, she didn't know where this confidence had came from but after the first kiss she felt like she wasn't ready to finish just yet.

It was London's turn to be shocked that night as Maddie slowly moved her tonge into her mouth finding her London's tongue and lightly teasing it into action.

_This is not how my kiss with Connie _went thought _London in fact no one has ever kissed me like this, with such passion and care_. This was as new to London as it was to Maddie.

Maddie lent forward and was now straddling the other girl. London's hands automatically went to Maddie's back and drew her closer pressing their bodies together. Maddie smiled into the kiss and moved her hands through London's hair. Passion was starting to rise between the two and air was fast becoming an issue. Both girls parted and looked into each others eyes - neither had expected the kiss to become what it had.

"Wow" said Maddie.  
"Wow" said London, "That was......."

"Wow" said Maddie laughing, London smiled. Maddie realized that she was still on top of London and blushed moving back to where she was seated before. There was scilence between the girls and neither knew what to say.

"So..." London started, "What do we do now?" blushing a little. Maddie still hadn't lost the confidence she had gained during the kiss. "Well we could make out some more?" she laughed. "That would surely entertain us for the rest of the night." She threw a sideways glance at the other girl to see her response but London was in a daze, she couldn't believe how good the kiss had been, she wanted to taste those lips again.

"Or we could just watch the rest of the movie or listen to some music or......" Maddie rambled on again. London smiled and looked into Maddie's eyes. "Shut up and kiss me Candy Girl!"

So she did.

So do you like it? I have another chapter thats pure dirt, if you want it up feed me with reviews :D


End file.
